A Daphne and Fred Christmas Carol
by Make You Feel Unpretty Too
Summary: Fraphne One Shot.A Christmas Story for Daph and Fred. While Daphne is Pregnant, set a couple of months after The Unexpected News  Merry Christmas


**Christmas Eve. Woooooo. This is A Fraphne One shot, For Christmas.**

**This is set when Daphne is about six months pregnant with twins(it is a sequal to my old Story the Unexpected News) She is 16, Fred is 17**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN SCOOBY DOO! I KNOW SAD!**

**I decided to change the boy babies name to Finn, because I love that name, I had a baby born called Finn**

**

* * *

**

Daphne's arms were cradling her stomach, feeling her unborn babies: Finn and Ella Rose kicking into her bladder. She was shivering in front of an almost out fire, watching the last sparks and hearing the last cracks. Ironically, she is to cold to ad more wood to the fire to keep it going, to keep city hall warm. She moves her view up to the clock, Fred has been gone almost four hours, how hard is it to find a christmas tree?

She lean over to grab the television remote. All she seems to see while Flicking through the channels is The Muppets Christmas Movie, and old soppy romantic christmas movies, with music, singing, and of coarse a love story. She stares down at her stomach, the kicking is getting more aggressive and annoying, The red head just sighs. "Seriously, stop it little guys, This is the seventh time you have made my bladder a soccer ball. You guys have already made me as fat as Santa, just give me this!" She whines, kicking the end of the couch. She sighs in relief as they stop kicking, slouches back in the beige couch. "Now, where is your daddy?" She asks them, rubbing her tummy. They lightly kick for a few seconds. "Hmmm. I don't know where he is either my babies, lets go call him!" Daphne says, hoping up off the couch, and heading Up stairs, to get her Iphone.

* * *

At the other side of Crystal Cove, in the forest(**AN-** I know their might not be a Forest in Crystal Cove, But I live close to a beach and there is a forest at the other side of Town) The Mystery Machine is fighting a snow storm as it struggles to get through through to the end of the track. "Like Fred, Why did we have to come out here in a blizzard just to get a measly tree. We could by a plastic one from K-mart for 20 bucks and its Christmas Eve, you should of done this like a month ago!" Shaggy asks, getting out of the mystery machine, then knocked over by a gush of wind. Fred runs over to Shaggy and helps him up. "Because, i want to give Daph a proper, traditinal Christmas. She has neer had one before. Her houses staff done everything, and they opened presents in seperate rooms, and had chinease for dinner. That isn't Christmas. Now where is Scooby Doo?" Fred asks, clering the lences of his snow goggles. "Rell Rooby Doo rsin't rin thr Rystery Rachine!" Scooby yells, from the back of the mystery machine. "Well why did your voice come from the back of the Mystery Machine Then?" Fred asks, scratching his head. Shaggy looks at Fred in disbeleif, someone can be that dumb.

"Come on Scoob, do this for Daph!" Shaggy begged, walking to the back of The Van, and taping on the door. "Rut rit's rold out Rhere!" scooby whines, knocking back. Shaggy rolls his eyes, opens up the Van and grabbing Scooby by his ear and dragging him out. "Now Gang, we need to find the perfect tree. Just like Daphne Perfect!" Fred orders. " Now shaggy, you and scooby head that way, and me and the girls will head this way!" Fred says starting to walk off. "Uh like Genius, the girls aren't here!" shaggy said, scratching his head. "Oh sorry, I am just to used to saying that, now lets go!" Fred murmurs, blushing.

Fred starts to look at the trees. finding big ones, small ones, dead ones, the lot. As Fred finds a good one, he hears a faint noise, and feels vibration in his pocket. He reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone, the caller id is Daphne. "Hey sweetie" Fred says. "Freddy, where are you. I miss you. And I'm lonely. I don't need the perfect christmas I just need you!" Daphne says, but Fred can't hear it because there is low reception at where he is. "What Daph, I can't hear you." Fred yells, she might not be able to hear him. " I s.. come h.m. I...you!" That is all Fred heard, before the call was cut. "Great!" Fred mumbles to himself. "How can I call Shag and Scoob to come help me with the tree?" He says before kicking the tree he found. Surprisingly, the tree fell and Fred could lift it. "Ok, now I need to get back to the Van!" Fred said, walking in the direction he came, with the tree over his arm.

* * *

Daphne paced the lobby of the City Hall, worried if Fred would return for tonight, so they could wake up next to each other for christmas, so they could stick to a Jones tradition: Be with the one you Love Most When The Clock Chimes 12 on Chritmas. Cheesy, yes but it was an important tradition Fred has been follwing scince he was little, and wanted Daphne and his kids to do the same.

"Freddy, where are you?" She said, hiding her face, begining to cry. "I just want Fred, is that to much to ask for?" She said, looking up to the roof, asking God. She sits back down and cradles her stomach, keeping Finn and Ella Rose close, not wanting to feel alone. They start to kick again, and a smile plays at Daphne's lips. "Well I am not lonely, I have you guys!" Daphne says, smiling, but then the kicking stops. "No, now I am alone!" She cries, burrying her head in the bergandy pillow. "Maybe I should call him again." Daphne says to herself, grabbing her phone from the table beside her.

Daphne presses the number one on her phone, thinking that is Fred's speed dial. " Hello Freddy!" She says, smiling. "Um, who is Freddy, this is Palo's Pizza place, may I take your order?" The server asks. "Oh...Sorry wrong number." Daphne mumbles, before hanging up. Remebering that the pizza place is her number one speed dial because of her cravings. She decides to call his number. "I am not going to trust speed dial anymore!" She says to herself, going through her contact list. She comes across Fred and touches the cal button on the touch screen.

"Hello Daphne, is everything okay?" Fred asks, the red head is relieved to hear his voice. "Um, yeah but when are you coming home, I miss you!" She said, gripping the phone tight. "Um, I will try and make it back, but it will be hard sweetie, this weather is lethal, I am sorry to say but I don't think I will be there for you when the clock his 12." Fred said. It went silent, Daphne was so excited to have a proper christmas, but now she can't. ''But, what about your tradition, our new one?" She asked, tears, slowly and painfully rolling don her face. "I know babe, I know." He said, all went quiet again. "And Freddy, we don't even have a tree, all the presents are under that pot plant, that is not apart of a traditinal christmas. That is the one thing I want besides you hear with me." She mumbles. "I know, but it will be too hard. Next yea Daph, with Finn and Ella, we can start a new tradition." Fred said, but Daphne didn't hear it, she had hung up the phone and cried on the couch. Just staring at the presents, under the pot plant.

* * *

Fred threw his phone to the ground, Shaggy and Scooby just loaded the tree, and they were pooped. "Guys, we need to get home for Daph, I don't care how bad the weather is, or that we might not make it in time. I don't care. I made a promise to Daphne and the babies and I am sticking with it!" Fred ordered. "Uh like, Fred your scaring me." Shaggy said, hoping up and leaning against the van. " Don't slack off, we have a tradition and a christmas to save!" Fred yelled, jumping in the van, Shaggy and Scooby following.

* * *

It was 11:37, Daphne was watching the clock tick, she had nothing better to do. The babies started to kick again. "Yay, you guys are back. " She murmured, placing a hand on her stomach. Then the kicking stopped..again. "Is my loneliness a hsppy place for you pair, seriously give me a break!" Daphne cried. Staring back at the plant. "Wow, what merry christmas!' she joked, sigihng and wiping the final tear shed from her large. She is dreading this day more than ever.

* * *

"Hurry UpGuys, we will be late, its almost 12!" Fred yelled. "Zoinks Fred, you do know your driving right?" Shaggy told Fred, resting back. "Oh, well.." It went silent, awkward and silent. Fred went as fast as h could, and started driving uncontrollably, he most control of the van. "Zoinks. We're Gonna Die!" Saggy screamed, holding Scooby tight. "Ri know Raggy. Ri Rink ris is the rerfect rime ro rell roy Ri Rove rou!" Scooby told Shaggy, hugging him tighter. " Like, I love you too Scoob!" Shaggy said back. " We are not Gonna die!" Fred yelled, he was positive until he saw the huge truck headed in his direction. "WE'RE GONNE DIE!"Fred screamed. They all closed their eyes, not wanting to know what was gonna happen next,. Luckily tjey didn't die, the truck pushed them off the road, and they fell on to a complete different one. "Hey Scoob, We're Like ALIVE!" Shaggy cheered, hugging his best friend. "Ri Know Raggy!" Scooby said. But they were still driving uncontrollably, headed straight for Main street, where city hall is.

* * *

It hit 12:59, Daphne looked away from the clock and watched the fire, she recently relit. "Well I on lonely on Christmas, at least you guys have each other!" Daphne whined, scrunching her face, and folding her arms. All was quiet until she heard a faint noise. It was beeping from a car, she looked out the window to see bright lights headed towards the indow. "What the hell? RUN!" Daphne screamed, heading for the stairs. The Van hit the Window to have it brake and a christmas tree falll in, which surprisly had christmas lights from houses and bulidings tangled through it. "What the?" She said, running towards the christmas tree.

Ten seconds left until Christmas day, Daphne was still amazed by what she just saw, the she heard a bang at the door and it swung open. A blonde teen walked in, Fred Jones. He ran over to Daphne and kissed her. " Merry Christmas Darling!" He whispered in her ear, seeing how the clock had just hit 12. "You made it!" Daphne said, hugging him. "Of coarse, I couldn't leave my girl and my kids alone on Christmas, what kind of person would i be?" Fred laughed, hugging her tighter. "Ow my bladder!" Daphne winged, then glancing at the busted window, and could see a smashed up van out the front. "And what an am...interesting entrance you had!" Daphne laughed, before kissing Fred. "yep, It was like in one of those movies." Fred laughed. "Now lets go to be, so I can wake up with you by my side!" Daphne said, putting her arms around him, and they walked up to their room.

"Hey guys, like what about us?" Shaggy asked, scratching his head, Scooby nodding. "Well Merry Christmas Scoob."Shaggy said, patting his best friend on the head. "Rerry Ristmas Raggy, and Rerry Ristmas ro rall rof you!" Scooby greeted, and smiled to himself.

* * *

So what do you think? Only aout 5 more Minutes to Christmas. YAY.

Merry Christmas you all


End file.
